A New Day
by killingfrenzycreator
Summary: Mysterious killings are happening all over Ponyville. Who's doing it and why?


Link to the original document- . /document/d/1xFYpYqO8TkM83vg3qpi4DPbNlbM lea39jw_rz8Yw0ao/edit

**A New Day**

written by: killingfrenzycreator and safetytorches500

The day was warm and sunny. Big Macintosh was in town, lazily surveying the assorted groups of ponies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched in awe as Rainbow Dash created a streak of assorted colors across the sky. Rarity was bounding along, carrying a bag containing the latest designer's dress. Scootaloo was now begging Rainbow Dash to give her a ride, and when the beautiful blue Pegasus obliged, Scootaloo nearly fainted with excitement. "Howdy, Big Macintosh!" Big Macintosh jumped when his sister Applejack snuck up on him. "You okay?" asked Applejack. "E-yup!" drawled Big Macintosh. "Just enjoying the day." "Well, we got a lot to do, so can we please get going?" "E-yup." _ Scootaloo was having the time of her life. She was flapping her wings and held out her front hooves, though she still couldn't fly without help. Rainbow Dash was enjoying the air going through her mane. The fresh flowers from Fluttershy's garden was in the air, and possibly something else. The smell was so fragrant, even Rainbow Dash got lost in the smell that was brought to her snout. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and was eventually on the verge of passing out mid- flight, and thats exactly what she did.

"LOOK OUT"! Shouted a frightened Scootaloo.

"Huh?" said Rainbow Dash, but by the time she awoke and got to her proper senses, the two pegasi met contact with the ground... In the middle of the Everfree Forest.

Big Macintosh was looking for his younger sister Apple Bloom. It was gonna be a hard day at the farm and they needed all the help they could get. He remembered Apple Bloom telling him that she was going to be with her friends at the edge of the Everfree Forest, near Fluttershy's cottage.

"Well, as long as they're not actually INSIDE the forest". Big Macintosh chuckled to himself and went on his way to Fluttershy's cottage. When he got there, he saw Fluttershy talking to Sweetie Belle about something, and Sweetie Belle looked very upset about something as well. He began to sprint to where Fluttershy and the sporadic Sweetie Belle were.

"What's wrong?" asked Big Macintosh.

"I saw Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo fall out of the sky!" Sweetie Belle was babbling at an incredible speed, tears streaming down her face.

"Where's Apple Bloom?" asked a worried Big Macintosh.

"Sweetie Belle said that she went into the forest to help Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash", Fluttershy managed to squeak out.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Big Macintosh. With a dust cloud behind him, he sped off into the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow Dash finally came to with a horrible headache. She winced as she touched her forehead, and pain was sent through her brain in throbbing waves.

"OW! Damn this hurts", she exclaimed, sounding rather bothered by this whole ordeal. Rainbow Dash quickly got back onto her hooves, and looked around for Scootaloo.

"Scoots"? She called, hoping to get a response. None came. Rainbow Dash checked her surroundings and noticed an old cabin about 30 yards away from her.

"Maybe Scoots went in there", she said to herself. Feeling obligated to check out the cabin and see if Scootaloo was actually in there, she proceeded to walk over to the cabin.

"UGH!" coughed Rainbow Dash. "What's that SMELL"!?

She began to examine the inside of the old, worn out cabin. Its walls were covered with rusty horseshoes and some tools that have probably lived out their usefulness, and what appeared to be large glass bottles that were filled with unknown liquids that Rainbow Dash wasn't going near. As she walked further into the cabin, the floor grew wet underneath her hooves.

"Maybe theres a whole in the roof and the wetness is just water", she said to herself, to make the situation less erie. She was beginning to believe this until underneath her left forehoof she stepped on something squishy, no kind of squishy she has ever felt before. She noticed an orange colored patch in the corner of the cabin.

"SCOOTALOO"! shouted Rainbow Dash.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry tha-" Rainbow Dash stopped herself at the edge of the orange spot. It was definitely Scootaloo, but there was something wrong.

"Scoots", said Rainbow Dash, beginning to draw closer to Scootaloo.

"Are you okay"? She was beginning to panic. She put a hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder and turned her over.

"OH MY GOD, SCOOTALOO"! screamed Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo's head was cracked open, her brain removed, her throat slit, and eyelids cut off.

"Hello, Rainbow dash", said a voice from behind her. She's heard that voice before, but WHERE? Rainbow Dash heard a loud "WHACK" followed by a just as loud "CRACK". Rainbow Dash felt an agonizing pain in her back right leg, as if somepony just pushed a red-hot poker into her leg and was twisting it to make sure the whole area was burnt. Rainbow Dash fell to the ground and was fighting back tears.

"AAAH, WHAT THE FU-" Rainbow Dash didn't finish her sentence. She heard another loud "WHACK" and fell unconscious.

Big Macintosh was sprinting through the Everfree Forest, trying to find Apple Bloom. Luckily after only 7 minutes of running at his maximum speed potential, he found her.

"AND JUST WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK YOU'RE DOIN"?! Apple Bloom shrieked until she realized it was just Big Macintosh. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry big brother", she wailed."I was just trying to find Scootaloo and Rainbow to see if they're okay".

"Well, you know how dangerous it is out here", said Big Macintosh.

"Especially when you're alone", said Apple Bloom, finishing his sentence. There was a long pause after Apple Bloom said this. "I'm going to look for Rainbow and Scoots", Big Macintosh finally said. "You head on back as fast as you can, and meet Fluttershy at her cotta-". Big Macintosh stopped what he was saying. His ears perked up and was listening for something. "What is it, big brother"? asked Apple Bloom. "I think I hear somepony crying" he said. He began to run into a thicket of trees, Apple Bloom following closely behind him. Big Macintosh was once again running at his maximum speed potential. He jumped through a large scrub and landed in a clearing. There, directly in front of him, was Rainbow Dash, crying. He had never seen Rainbow Dash cry before, but she was, like a newborn filly. He ran up to her and tried to help her to her hooves. She only screamed in pain and fell back down to the ground, crying harder than before. "WHAT HAPPENED"? Boomed a worried Big Macintosh. "I don't know", Rainbow Dash managed to say through her tears. "Wheres Scootaloo"? He said, wondering what caused the toughest pegasus he knew to cry like this. "Dead, brain removed, eyelids cut off, and her throat slit", Rainbow Dash said. Big Macintosh's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "D-D-DEAD"!? came a choked up voice behind the two. Big Macintosh spun around to see Apple Bloom right behind him, tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid so, Apple Bloom", said Rainbow Dash, who was beginning to recover from the intense crying. "What about you, Rainbow"? Asked Big Macintosh. "Yeah, what happened to you"? followed up Apple Bloom. "Its a bit fuzzy, but I got a good idea", replied a no longer crying Rainbow Dash."Scootaloo and I landed in the Everfree Forest, if she was knocked out on impact, she woke up faster than me, but there was a cabin near our landing zone, she went there for shelter and met her fate there. When I finally came to, I went into the cabin looking for her, thats when I found her in her butchered state. Who or whatever got to Scootaloo got to me, but left me alive. Its a mare, or at least female, thats for sure. She knocked me out and broke my back legs and my wings, so all I could do was crawl. When I woke up, I crawled for about 5 minutes and then gave up, I was in too much pain to continue. I sat here and cried for another 2 minutes, and then you guys found me and well, you should know the rest". Rainbow Dash was on the verge of crying again.

"Well, lets get going", said Big Macintosh, helping Rainbow Dash get on his back.

"We need to tell the others about this", stated Apple Bloom."Preferably Twilight, she would know what to do".

"Good thinkin', Apple Bloom", said Big Macintosh, and the three sped off back to

Ponyville. _

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, a dark figure darted out of the  
Everfree Forest, with evil, malicious intent in her purple eyes. She had fresh blood on her hooves, and planned to get more on them, especially the blood of her nemesis. She had plans with that unicorn.

_ "SCOOTALOO? Who would do that to Scootaloo? She's such a sweet filly..." Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe what she had just heard. "'Fraid so, ma'am. It was a horrible thing to hear... Rainbow, I know you probably don't want to talk 'bout it again, but I think Twilight should know what happened." Rainbow Dash winced as she tried to fly again, because she still couldn't get over the fact that her wings were broken. "I'd rather wait until later... but I suppose I should recap what happened while it's still fresh in my mind. Scootaloo and I were flying around, and we crashed into the Everfree Forest. When I came to, she wasn't there. I noticed an old cabin, so I went in there to check if she'd been taking shelter there, and... and..." "It's okay, Rainbow. You don't have to say anything more." Twilight was on the verge of tears herself, but sympathy remained in her purple eyes. "Did you see who did it?" "No, it happened pretty fast. Almost as soon as I found Scoots, the murderer came up behind me, broke my back legs and my wings, and knocked me out before I could see who it was", replied Rainbow Dash. "And there were no clues to let you know who it was? No specific accent or anything?" "Well, now that I think of it, she did say my name." "Can you remember the voice?" "Actually, it sounded like a rough, scratchy female voice. It was definitely a mare, though it sounded like she was trying to disguise her voice." Twilight turned to Big Macintosh. " Do you have any ideas?" "Eh-nope. Sorry, Twi." Big Macintosh had an extremely puzzled look on his face.

Twilight looked disappointed, but asked no further questions.

"Why don't y'all go to Princess Celestia, tell them what's been going on. I'll go back to the cabin and see if the culprit left any clues", Big Macintosh drawled, slowly.

"Can I come with ya?" questioned Apple Bloom.

"Eh-nope! Too dangerous and gruesome, sweetie. Why don't ya stay here and wait for me to return?"

"Oh, please please please!" Big Macintosh knew that when Apple Bloom wanted something, she'll get it from him.

"Ok, fine, but you have to promise to stay outside the cabin and DO NOT come in, no matter what."

"Yeah, I promise!"

"Okay, good. Let's go."

_ It wasn't until nighttime that Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom arrived at the cabin. Owls were hooting eerily, and Apple Bloom jumped at every noise they heard. "Big Macintosh, I wish I hadn't come now", stated Apple Bloom. "Well, I wish I wasn't here either, but what must be done must be done." After a few minutes, Big Macintosh said slowly,"okay, I'm going in. Remember, don't come in-" "For any reason at all," finished Apple Bloom. Big Macintosh took a deep breath and entered the cabin. The stench of rotting flesh hit him in a matter of seconds, and it was all he could do not to throw up on the spot. After shuddering, he stepped forward into the darkness. _ Apple Bloom waited patiently outside. She was shivering with cold and fear, and kept looking over her shoulder, but didn't dare to even think about going into the cabin for warmth, because she knew what lay inside. Finally, after what felt like forever, she heard somepony trotting towards her. "Oh, finally! Big Macintosh, I thought you'd never-" Apple Bloom stopped as she realized that the footsteps were coming from the opposite side from the cabin. "Who're you?" inquired Apple Bloom, before being knocked out. _ Princess Celestia asserted full responsibility of the situation. She ordered Royal Guards and Soldiers to perform a search of the Everfree Forest and the surrounding areas, and if anyone that isn't Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, or Apple Bloom to be brought in for punishment. Celestia asked for a detailed story of what had happened, and Rainbow Dash reluctantly obliged. Twilight noticed a flicker of melancholy flash through The Princess's eyes, but nothing more. Shining Armor listened as well, but stayed out of the conversation. After a few hours, Rainbow Dash was getting worried about Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom. It was a long journey from the Everfree forest to Canterlot, but they should be back by now. "What's bothering you, Rainbow Dash? Is it your wounds? My healers should have fixed your legs and wings. What's wrong?" Princess Celestia had snuck up on Rainbow Dash. "I don't know... Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom should've returned by now. I can't help but get the feeling that something's wrong," replied Rainbow Dash. "Anything could happen to those ponies, Dash. But you should have faith in your friends." "You're right, Princess." _ Apple Bloom awoke in a place she had never been before. Icy pain shot through her in waves, but it was too dark to see what was going on. She felt a hot, sticky liquid on her right fore hoof, and assumed it was blood. Apple Bloom heard someone whisper, "she's awake. Now the fun begins." The pain Apple Bloom felt was replaced by fear and anger, which nearly tripled when she heard the screech of metal on metal. Apple Bloom attempted to move, and thus discovered that she was strapped down tightly. "Hush, little one. It'll only be over in a few hours," said a rough female voice, in a teasing tone. Suddenly, hot pain shot through Apple Bloom's stomach area. Blood leaked from a long, shallow cut on her stomach. She screamed in pain as another cut formed on her leg. Hot tears ran down Apple Bloom's face. "This is only the beginning." More shallow cuts were made before Apple Bloom was bawling as loud as she could. Apple Bloom thought she couldn't possibly be in more pain, but quickly realized it was wrong as a spark caused a tree branch to light up. It illuminated the area, and Apple Bloom saw that her torturer was a unicorn, though she was wearing an all black outfit and mask. Then she noticed a rusty disk, with spikes jutting out of weird places. The unicorn lifted this disk, then shoved it deep into Apple Bloom's pelvis area. Then, after pulling it out, the unicorn dropped the instrument and lifted a bucket. Apple Bloom couldn't stand the pain and fainted. When Apple Bloom re-awoke, she noticed that a lot of buckets were lined up against the wall. She caught a glimpse of some meat, then looked down. The wound on her pelvis had been stretched open and the pelvic bone she looked back up, another pony joined the unicorn. Apple Bloom gasped in shock, disbelief, and many other emotions. She could recognize that red coat, hat, and wheat stock anywhere. Her big brother, Big Macintosh was conferring with the unicorn, and they both turned around and trotted towards her. "Howdy, sis." Big Macintosh stared at Apple Bloom with laughter in his eyes. All pain that Apple Bloom felt was immediately replaced with immense amounts of anger and seething hate. "YOU MONSTER! Y'ALL ARE BOTH MONSTERS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Apple Bloom's outburst was followed by a large amounts of curse words that no filly should know. "Well sis, this has been a nice, friendly conversation, but we really need to hurry up here." Big Macintosh then proceeded to rape his baby sister, then he slit her throat, removed her brain, and cut off her eyelids. He put the harvested brain and eyelids in one of the buckets. "Well, that was nice, Miss T-" Big Macintosh was cut off as Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle kicked down the door and ran into the room. _ Twilight was shocked at the sight that greeted her and her brother when they entered Fluttershy's cottage. Big Macintosh whirled around and met the receiving end of Shining Armor's spear. He fell to the ground and died shortly after. Then, both ponies turned to the unicorn. "So, Twilight, you've found me at last. I've been hoping you'd show up soon," said the masked unicorn. "Who are you? Take off your mask!" Shining Armor was enraged at the sight of Apple Bloom. The unicorn obliged, as she removed her black clothing to reveal a dark blue coat and brilliant violet eyes. "TRIXIE!" screamed both Shining Armor and Twilight in unison. "Yes,it is I, the Great and Powerful Trixie! And you have walked right into my trap!" Trixie laughed maniacally. "No, more like you walked right into OUR trap," laughed Shining Armor, while Twilight smiled gleefully. "What? Nonsense! You are just trying to stall." "Nope. NOW,RAINBOW DASH!" "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH DAUGHTER OF A WHORE!" Rainbow Dash flew through the window and knocked Trixie to the floor. While the two ponies grappled on the floor, Shining Armor ripped the spear out of Big Macintosh's throat and ran it through her flank. This enraged Trixie. She kicked Rainbow Dash off of her and turned to face the other two of her assailants. Twilight used her magic to lift the spiky metal disk and quickly decapitated Trixie. Red blood gouged out of Trixie's neck and sprayed all over the wall. She collapsed to the ground. It was that moment Twilight noticed their surroundings. Bloody buckets full of brains and eyelids littered the ground, and heads were mounted on the wall. Rarity's head was on the wall, though Trixie and Big Macintosh had had some fun with her. Her face was carved to resemble male genitalia, and her guts had been tied into a bowtie and hung on the wall directly underneath her head. Fluttershy was laying on the ground, bloody and broken. She had long, red gashes all over her, and her torso had been cut open with a dull scalpel and her vital organs removed. "Oh. My. God." Twilight threw up. Rainbow Dash went into shock, and Shining Armor was greeting a patrol of Canterlot soldiers, telling them what happened. Order had been restored, but not one pony had been left undisturbed. All of Ponyville turned paranoid or mentally scarred by the whole ordeal. That's why when more ponies began disappearing, everyone went on a vicious manhunt for the culprit to keep the incident from happening again.


End file.
